This invention relates to tape dispensing and in particular, to a new and improved method and apparatus for quick and easy taping of a product in a single motion by the operator.
Adhesive tapes are utilized for a variety of purposes including packaging of products, and the present invention will be described in conjunction with the packaging of farm produce, typically heads of lettuce. However, it will be understood that the method and apparatus are equally applicable to the taping of other products and the invention is not intended to be limited to this specific use.
As an example, in a typical harvesting activity, individual heads of lettuce are packed in individual plastic bags, with each bag being twisted to close the opening. Next, a piece of adhesive tape, typically a clear plastic tape with adhesive on one side, is wrapped around the bag over the twisted closure to seal the bag. Later at the retail market, if the head of lettuce is required to be trimmed by the green grocer, it is necessary to tear open the bag, trim the head, place it in a new bag, and reseal it. Obviously, this procedure requires additional bags and is very time-consuming.
A variety of tape dispensers have been used in the past for various sealing and packaging purposes. The most common dispenser includes a holder for a roll of tape and a serrated edge affixed to the holder. The tape is pulled from the roll over the serrated edge and the tape is cut or severed by a sideways pulling motion across the serrated edge. The free end of the roll of tape is maintained in position at the cutter by having the adjesive side of the tape facing downward so that it engages the support for the cutter. However, in order to dispense another length of tape from the roll, the free end must be raised from the cutter support and then pulled from the roll as previously described.
A variation of the tape dispenser described in the preceding paragraph has a separate tab forming unit pivoted at the cutting edge, with the tab being formed by the operator pushing on the tab forming device before the desired length of tape is pulled from the roll and severed at the cutter.
Another type of tape dispenser has a support for the roll of tape and a working platform adjacent to the tape roll, with the cutting edge positioned at the end of the platform remote from the roll of tape. In this device, the tape lies across the working platform with the adhesive side facing up away from the platform. This unit is utilized by placing the product down onto the adhesive side of the tape, rolling the product and pulling tape from the roll, and then separating the tape by pulling it across the cutting edge. One problem with this configuration is that there is nothing which holds the tape in place on the platform and therefore the tape is readily displaced by a breeze or other ambient disturbance. While this device does permit use without requiring preliminary lifting of the free end of the tape from a support, the device does not form any type of tab.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for taping a product which can be operated with one motion and which forms a tab for facilitating subsequent handling of the tape.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a method and apparatus wherein the adhesive side of the tape faces upward away from the tape dispenser permitting wrapping of a product by laying the product into the adhesive side of the tape, rolling the product and pulling tape from the supply, and cutting off the tape and with the convention downward motion, with the desired tab being formed automatically and with the dispenser holding the tape in position for the next wrap by gripping the tab.
A further object is to provide such an apparatus in which the cutting edge is shielded when in the rest or inoperative position, so as to avoid damage to the blade and increase the safety to workers.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.